


Prince Charming

by abbygriffins (emmaspirate)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaspirate/pseuds/abbygriffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby has to ask Marcus to take her to the dentist and things take an interesting turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Charming

“I told you shouldn’t have waited this long.” Clarke Griffin said, leaning against the doorframe of her mother’s bedroom. 

“Clarke, that isn’t helping.” Came Abby’s muffled reply. She was a doctor and she should have known better. It was months ago when she felt the cavity starting on one of her teeth, and now part of the tooth has broken off making the pain unbearable to live with. “Do you mind skipping school tomorrow and taking me to the dentists?”

“No can do. It’s the first day of midterms. If I miss, I’ll have to make up and that’ll make things harder.”

“I get that. But I don’t think I’m going to be able to handle this for the rest of the week.”

“You know, you could always call and ask Bellamy’s foster father, Marcus, to drive you. You two seemed to hit it off pretty well.” Clarke said. Bellamy and Octavia had been friends with Clarke since she was young and all three of them was super excited when they found out their new foster family was just across the street from the Griffin’s.

“No, there is no way that I’m having Marcus Kane drive me to the dentist. It would be just too weird.”

“Did you two know each other before?” Clarke asked.

“Marcus was actually my high school boyfriend.”

Clarke’s eyes grew wide. “Oh do tell.”

“A story for another time. It’s hard to talk when you have pain shooting from your jaw clear up into your ear.” Abby said, grabbing the aspirin sitting on her night table and popping two in her mouth.

“I’m going to hold you to that. But he’s really your only option. Other than suffering for the next 3 days with that toothache, which if I was you wouldn’t really be an option. Call him mom.” Clarke said, tossing Abby’s cell phone on the bed and left the room.

Abby stared at her cell phone, pondering what she should do. She knew that Clarke was right. If she didn’t call him, she was going to have to suffer at least another week with the pain, making her have to go to work with it. Finally making up her mind, she quickly grabbed the phone, finding Marcus in her contacts and gave him a call.

“Abby Griffin, I honestly didn’t think I would be hearing from you.” Came his voice when he answered.

“You wouldn’t be, if I didn’t need a favor from you.”

“And what exactly do you need from me?”

“A few days ago, I had a tooth break and Clarke can’t skip school because of her exams, so I was wondering if you would be willing to take me to the dentist tomorrow morning. Only if you can.”

“It’s not going to be a repeat of the last time I took you is it?”

“Marcus, I was sixteen years old then.”

“Yes, and you held my hand so hard that you nearly broke my hand. Have you at least gotten over that fear of the dentist?”

Abby let out a huff sigh. “Not really. I think it might have actually gotten worse the older I’ve gotten.”

“Is that even possible?” Marcus said, with a laugh.

“Oh, hush it. So, will you take me or not?”

“If I have too. Don’t want you suffering anymore then you have too.”

“I guess I’ll be seeing you in the morning then.”

“Guess so. See you then.”

“And Marcus, thanks.” Abby said, before hanging up the phone. Sometimes it seemed like nothing had changed between the two of them, that they still were two crazy teenagers. She almost expected Vera Kane’s voice to pop up in yelling at them to get off the phone and go to bed.

———

“Okay, come on dopey. Let’s get you out of the car.” Marcus said, trying to hull Abby out of the front seat of his car. According to her doctor, they gave her a little more drugs to calm her nerves.

“Your hair is so soft.” Abby said with a giggle, as she ran her fingers through his hair. Marcus took a deep breath to try to slow the flutter of his heart, and tried to remind himself that none of this was real.

“Yes, I know. That’s the third time you’ve done that.” Marcus told her while pulling her fingers from his hair. The first time was in the middle of their trip home, and he nearly swerved into oncoming traffic in the process. Abby just found the whole situation funny and did it again, that time earning a swat on her hand.

“Well, I’ve always like doing that.” Abby said, fighting all her might to get her hands back into his hair.

“Abby, stop.” Marcus said, grabbing hold of her wrist to only have her other hand fly towards. ‘Damn it, Griffin.” He said, before claiming both of her hands in one of his and picked her up bridal style. The two made it to Abby’s front door, before Marcus came to the conclusion that he can’t hold her and unlock the door at the same time.

Carefully setting Abby upright, he hunted for her house key as Abby leaned heavily on him. He could tell that she was finally falling asleep, and he only hoped she would stay awake until after he got her in the house. “Hey! No sleeping.” Marcus said, pushing Abby back on her feet.

“Why did you push me away?”

“Because I need you to stay awake.”

“No, not now. Why did you push me away when we were kids? I was trying to help you after your dad died, and all you did was push me away.” Abby said, causing Marcus to stop what he was doing.

“I was scared of losing you like I lost him. I pushed everyone away. But I never meant for you to get hurt.” He told her, brushing hair out of her eyes.

“We was supposed to get our happy ending together. I always thought you was my prince charming.” Abby said, the whole conversation was turning into something that Marcus hadn’t seen coming when he agreed to do this.

“I’m not your prince charming, Abby. I’m no one’s prince.” Marcus said, finally fishing Abby’s house key out of her purse and unlocked the front door.

“Your mine. These last few months getting to know you again, has been some of the best for me since Jake’s died. I think I might be falling back in love with you again, or maybe I never stopped to begin with.”

“Come on, let’s get you to bed. You need to sleep this off.” Marcus said, steering Abby into the house and towards her bedroom. Sitting Abby on the edge of the bed, he pulled off her shoes and got her tucked into bed. Just as he was about to walk out, her hand shot out and grabbed his.

“Stay with me?” she asked. He could tell she was falling asleep, but there was no way that he was going to say no. Slipping off his own boots, he crawled into bed and spooned up behind her.

———–

Abby was the first to stir, about two hours later. She got the shock of her life to find out the person behind her wasn’t Clarke like she thought but Marcus.

“You asked me to stay.” Came Marcus’ voice. His eyes were still closed, but he figured she was awake when he had felt her tense up.

“Oh, sorry about that. I didn’t say anything stupid did I?” Abby said, dreading the answer.

“Nothing too bad. You did keep telling me that my hair was super soft. I literally had to pull your fingers out of my hair.” Marcus told her, with a smirk.

Abby felt her face grow hot as she blushed and buried her face in her pillows. “Would you want to go out with me sometime?” Marcus asked, causing Abby to look at him quickly, her embarrassment long gone.

“If I didn’t know any better I would say that sound like a date.”

“It sounds like a date, because that’s what it is. I know I can’t start up what we had in high school. Neither one of us is the same as we were back then. But I really want to see what happens between us as adults, if you don’t mind.”

“Yeah, I would love that.” Abby said, not being able to stop the smile from spreading across her face.

“Good. Good, I’m glad.” Marcus said, leaning in and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. “I should get going, before Clarke catches us. I know I wouldn’t hear the end of it if Bellamy found out I was caught in bed with you.”

“You so wouldn’t be able to live that down.”

“I’ll text you later.” Marcus said, before pecking her on the lips again and headed out the door.

Abby hadn’t felt so giddy in her life since she was sixteen. She had never been more happy about her tooth breaking then she did right now.

**Author's Note:**

> For my Kabby Secret Valentine @marcus-kane. I hope you like it. I feel like there’s more to this story to be told, so I might add more to it later. It was suppose to be this fluffy/funny story, I have no idea how it turned into this. Plus, I’m posting this off my tablet and haven’t gotten up to getting on any other site. Just wanted to get this out and it’s to freaking cold to get up.


End file.
